


Day 15- Cats

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Cone at Me, Daminette December 2020, Daminette Decemebr, Day 15, Day 15- Cats, Decemebrrrrr, F/M, Haters gonna hate, Here kitty kitty pspsppspspsp, and cats, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “It’s all my fault,” The lost cat sobbed. “My fault, my fault, my fault.”
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Day 15- Cats

“I want cheese!” Plagg called out as he sulked in the air. Damian rolled his eyes at the stinky cat Kwami. 

“I should have left you in Paris after I defeated Hawkmoth.”

Plagg gasped. “You wouldn’t!”   


“I would.”

“Rude!”

“Says you, you’re constantly nagging for cheese, you glutton.”   


“You only use me for the cat theme!”

“I do.”

“You’re not supposed to admit it!” 

“Oh- I one hundred percent do not use you for the cat theme, then.”

“Stop being vexing, Damian!”

“I’ll stop being vexing when you stop trashing my room.”

“It’s too clean, otherwise!”

“I like my things in a certain way.”

“Also known as… what do you humans call it? Oh yeah! OCD!”  


“Sure, Jan.”   


“Ahah! So you  _ do _ know memes!”

“You really thought I would not be knowledgable in a field? Truly, your faith in me is astounding.”

“But everyone thinks you don’t! Haha, that’s amazing!”

“It is called deception, Plagg.”

“I am aware Damian…. So what about that cheese?”

Damian sighed, then closed his sketchbook. “Go ask Pennyworth. He has rules for his kitchen.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that  _ before _ ?” 

“You already knew this, Plagg.”

“Oh, right.”   
  
“Hmmph.”

Plagg phased through the wall, leaving Damian to his own devices. Looking over at the clock, Damian realized it was soon to be dinner. As such, he left his sketchbook in its rightful place and went down to the kitchen and dining room himself. Soon after dinner would be that night’s patrol, where Damian as Chat Nuit would team up with his best friend- Kitten, also known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\----

“Hey, Kitten.”

“Salut, Chat Nuit.”

“Just because my name is French does not actually mean I am French.”   


“I am well aware of that, but it doesn’t mean that I am not.”

“Your’e French?”

“Of course, I just got the Gotham accent down. Lived here since my parents were murdered when I was 5. Cat took me in.”

“Tt- you’re lying.”

“Of course I am. I was ten like you.”

“Yet you were set out on the streets three years later.”   


“Ha! You mistake experience with skill!”   


“Tt- I never said that.”

“It was heavily implied.”

“It was not.”   


“Sure, Jan. You think that. We both know the truth.” Marinette, as Kitten, baited. 

They were both perched on the side of a random rooftop in Diamond District. It was late into the patrol, and both decided to take a quick break. Their commentary on coms and banter between each other kept the night interesting. After all, the crime sure wasn’t active that night. 

\----

“Kitten, Chat Nuit, report.” Batman demanded as partol was wrapping up.

“Both of us are unharmed. Crime was slow tonight, father.” Damian replied.

“I might have to interrupt that-” Nightwing cut in. “Just caught some rumors of Two Face where the two cats are. Can you check it out? I’ll be there in thirty.”

“Of course, Nightwing,” Marinette responded. “Where is it?”

Nighting relayed the location, and with a simple “Good luck!”, the two set off for reconnaissance. The two made it, and scoped out the outside. Seemilngly clear, the cats slipped in through the windows and onto the rafters. Sneaking through the shadows, there seemed to be no activity. Just when they were about to clear out, voices rang through the warehouse. 

“Boss said the capes ‘ll show up soon.” One voice said to the other. 

“Yeah, I know Stevie. That’s the point. We gonna give ‘em a nice surprise!” The other voice, a girl this time, called back to the now dubbed Stevie.

“Tha’s right Nel. A nice surprise. One’s that gonna go off with a bang!” Stevie called back.

“Maybe we gonna get all the credit, instead o’ Two Face!” Nel gasped. “We could be the next Joker an’ Harley!”

  
“That’d be the life Nellie! Imagine, our names eliciting fear in the heart o’ Gotham!”

Nellie giggled. “Intoducin’: Nellie an’ Stevie! The worst o’ the worst!”

“Wow, those two are nutjobs,” Kitten whispered. “Totally insane.”

“Of course, who would’nt think that? They want to be the next Harley and Joker. Pillocks.” Damian replied back haughtily. 

“Come on, let’s go knock them out.” Kitten dropped down, and startled the other two. 

“Gah!” Nellie cried out.

“Huh? How long were yall there?” Stevie yelled.

“Long enough to know your fantasies, Stevie.” Chat Nuit retorted as he flipped off the rafters. Immediately, the four engaged in a battle. 

However, nobody noticed the boss entering the warehouse- Two Face himself. With Nellie and Stevie being tied up, Two face flipped his coin. 

The coin flipped and flipped, turning as it fell. Two Face caught it, and smiled at the outcome. He lifted his gun and aimed it steadily at the unsuspecting vigilante.

_ BANG _ !

The sound of a body hitting the floor, landing ontop of the crook.

“ **_NO_ ** !” 

The body was flipped to be on their back. A gunshot wound inbetween the eyes was revealed. A head shot up to Two Face. Tears fell down the remaining cat’s eyes, as they rushed to take down the dual faced fiend. Punch after punch, kicks and jabs were given. The last cat was in hysterics by the time Nightwing had arrived. 

When Nightwing entered the warehouse, all he saw was red. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on all five people inside. Two were restrained, another was on the floor unmoving, and the other two were engaged on a one-sided fight. 

“No,” Nightwing breathed out. “It can’t be…”

But what Nightwing saw was true. Another Gotham vigilante had fallen. Two Face was beaten badly, bruised and mangled. He saw a traumatised cat, who had seen their best friend die.

Nightwing pulled the cat off the murderer, and hugged them.

“It’s all my fault,” The lost cat sobbed. “My fault, my fault, my fault.”

“Shh,” The older vigilante comforted. “It’s not your fault.” 

“But it is! I should have seen him, I should have done something! Now they are dead and it’s all MY FAULT!” They cried out. “All my fault…”

  
  
  



End file.
